Leecher flower
A flower that at first seems weak, although when planted it uses vine type things to lach on to up to 5 zombies in a 5x5 radius, Slowly draining health, for every nds worth of dmg it deals it gets "points" collected, it can use those points to make it self even more powerful, wheather through increasing its own power, acting as a buffing type thing, or some nice other tricks. And once planted it will have 3 little squares, 1 saying buffing, 1 saying self upgrading, and the other saying power attacks. The one clicked will determine the path it will take, and once it has enough points to upgrade, you can click on it and more little squares will pop up showing the upgrades you can afford, you can partially tell how much it has because the center flower becomes more "plump" and changes color as it gains and goes down when points are spent. Self upgrades *Upgrade tentacle limit: 15 points each *Upgrade damage delt: 20 per .5 damage increase *Upgrade range: 50 to up the range to 7x7 (1 time buy) *Gain sun ability: 50 points,Gains 25 sun for every 10 damage it deals (1 time buy) *Assistance upgrade: 65 points, gives a 15% chance for a killed zombie (killed by the LF) to turn to your side as a hypnotised armorless version of itself (50% if a Its base is a regular/giga regular zombie/flag zombie) although all armor will be removed, so if a conehead zombie, it will be just a regular zombie. And, every 20 seconds, it produces a hypnotised regular zombie (or a 40% chance for it to have a cone, 10% for a bucket, and 5% for a football zombie and 0.9% for a giga gargantuar) *Assistance upgrade v2: 200 points (After obtaining regular assistance upgrade), This gives a 35% chance for conversion, and if the base zombie is a regular zombie (or flag) it has a 100% chance of conversion, and if it had a bucket/cone, it keeps it but on 2nd degrade. And it does the same zombie making thing, exept every 10 seconds, it has a 60% for cone, 20% bucket, 10% Football zombie, 5% giga gargantuar. Buffing upgrades *Healing ability: Heals all in a radius, 1 hp per 2 seconds, 15 points per upgrade, ups hp regen by 1 and radius (from 3x3 to 5x5, then 7x7, after that the range wont go up, hp regen maxes at 7) *Power boost: Acts the same as the healing ability exept ups the power by 10%, Range still maxes at 7x7 and the power up maxes at 50%. *Sun production boost: 1 time buy,50 points, makes sun producers produce sun 50% faster in a 5x5 radius). *Item boost: 1 time buy,50 points, makes it more likely to get a item if the zombie is killed by a plant in a 5x5 radius Power attacks *Healing wave:20 points, Heals all plants on screen by 25 ndb, 20 sec cooldown *Stun wave:25 Points, Sends a wave that stuns all zombies on screen for 5 seconds, 1 min cooldown *Airstrike!: 100 Points, A Cob lands, in every other lane, and in that lane a whole row of them land with a 2 space gap imbetween *Armor wave: 50 Points, gives all plants Armor, eather a Cone, a Bucket or rarely a Football zombie helmet Note *Buffing effects dont stack entirely, if one plant is effected by a certain ability, adding new leecher flowers and giving them the ability will only add 25% (per LF) to the plants effected by the first. Category:Plants Category:Buffers Category:Healing Plants Category:Paralyzing Plants Category:Multi-tasking Plants Category:Instant Kills